Things I'll Never Say
by TahnDawg
Summary: One shot. Pani/Harry. Pani is my OC. Non HBP & DH Compatible. Rated M for Language. Minor Ginny, Ron and Hermione bashing. Will continue if I get any suggestions for situations.


The Things I'll Never Say.

Pani/Harry

_1__. I hate you. (6th Year)_

Pani stared in disbelief as the love of her life openly kissed her best friend. She stood from her chair, gathered her things and started to walk out of the Great Hall, oblivious to the kissing couple, but broke in to a run before turning and heading towards the potions classroom. She dropped her bag, fell to the floor and cried (something she didn't do often). She wiped her eyes just in time to see a very tall young man with icy blond hair stoop down and wrap his strong arms around her as she broke down into fresh sobs. He whispered reassurances into her ear. As her sobs calmed he stood and helped her up sweeping her into another hug. Then _he _descended the steps to the dungeons, his arm around _her_ waist.

"Thanks" Pani whispered. Draco gave her a genuine smile. _He_ was glaring at her.

"Got a problem _Harry_?" she asked spiting his name out like poison. He flinched at the disdain in her voice. Draco snickered from next to her. _She_ glared at Pani.

"Why would he Pani?" She asked. Pani glared.

"_Granger_ this isn't any of _your_ business" Pani spat. "Harry? Any thing you'd like to say" her tone became sickly sweet. Harry glanced from her to Draco and back again.

"Why run to him and not me?" he asked.

"I can't run to you when you are the problem" she replied simply.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE _I_ DONE?" He shouted. It echoed throughout the dungeon.

"What have you – What – YOU IGNORE ME, YOU ONLY COME TO ME WHEN YOU HAVE A FIGHT WITH _HER_, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I STILL CALL YOU MY FRIEND, I'M JUST ANOTHER FACE IN THE CROWD UNLESS _YOU_ DESPERATLY NEED SOMETHING" She yelled. Her chest heaved and her face was flushed with fury. She felt as though she should say she hated him. She opened her mouth to say it but couldn't bring herself to. Instead she opted for snatching he bag from the floor and taking off only pausing momentarily to apologise to Professor Snape after she bumped into him.

"Malfoy" he spat. "Go after her, everyone else inside." Snape pulled Draco aside and whispered "Take as long as you need"

_2. __It's all your Fault (5th Year)_

Pani sat still as statue staring blankly at the fire. She hadn't moved from that chair, that position, in three days. She had been discharged from the hospital wing three days ago. Her father, Sirius Black, fell through the Veil four days ago. Barely anyone spoke to her, not that she wanted to talk to any one, particularly Harry. If he had listened to her they never would have ended up at the Ministry and nothing would have happened.

She watched Harry out of the corner of her eye as he entered the common room from the Boys Dorm. "'Ni you coming to Dinner?" He asked. Pani shook her head not trusting herself to speak. He looked sullen "I'll bring you up something 'k?" She just shrugged. She wanted to tell him it was his fault, when she knew it wasn't.

Later that night she finally left the chair and crawled into bed next to Harry, letting sobs wrack her body as he held her.

_3. __You can do so Much Better than her (7th Year)_

Pani didn't know whether to call Ginny her friend or not. They gossiped and helped each other when it was needed. But Ginny was with the man Pani loved which made Pani want to tear Ginny apart. The couple would be affectionate in front of everyone and it made Pani want to retch.

Ginny was smart but Pani was brilliant, Ginny was pretty, Pani was Gorgeous, Ginny was normal, Pani was unusual for the sake of being unusual. Although Pani noticed mannerisms in Harry, how he tried to improve his girlfriend, make her like Pani. When Ginny cut her hair, Harry told her he liked it long "The way Pani wears it". When Ginny spoke of Pani's uniqueness in a bad manner, Harry would praise it. When Ginny ignored Pani because she was dating Ron, Harry stood by them and told Ginny "She's your friend and he's your brother, you should be happy. Pani is happy for us"

Pani soon walked by a broom cupboard and heard her friend moan a name that was not Harry's. She quickened her pace and was soon in the common room. Harry sat brooding in the chair by the fire. "Harry?" she asked gently. There was no reaction. She moved right in front of him."Harry?" she asked again.

"I can't believe it. She was shagging _him_ behind my back" He muttered.

"Who?" asked Pani knowing the 'she' was Ginny.

"Zabini" Harry growled. Pani scowled. Ron soon tumbled through the portrait hole, attached at the mouth to Pavarti Patil.

"Ron!" Pani shrieked. The pair jerked apart. Pavarti looked smug and Ron just embarrassed. No-one said any thing for a few moments until Harry stood from his chair made to go up tho the dorm but turned around and punched Ron square in the jaw. "I told you, you do any thing like this to her and I'd beat you but right now I just don't feel like it" He snarled. Pani gaped as her best friend climbed the stairs to his room. Ron looked at Pani almost pleadingly but she just scowled at him before slapping his face and stalking off after Harry.

"Imagine what their mother would say?" Pani giggled. Harry smirked from his bed as Pani produced a sheet of parchment and a self inking quill.


End file.
